


Dinner for three

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Sheith Angst Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unrequited Love, onesided Sheith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Accepting Shiro’s invitation for dinner had been a bad idea. However, there wasn’t any good excuse he could come up with, because Keith had never needed excuses to slip away from Shiro. Mainly because he never had wanted to. Not until seeing Shiro interact with Adam became strangely annoying. And later, when the realization kicked in, it was just painful.





	Dinner for three

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Angst Week
> 
> Day 1: Unrequited
> 
> This is a collab! You can find the art based on the fic [here~](https://tricksterdraws.tumblr.com/post/177422408026/dinner-for-three-sheithangstweek-day-1-august)

Their soft voices echoed towards him like an annoying bug that wouldn’t leave him alone. His reflection was sporting the gruff expression he was feeling, looking at him as if offended that he dared to put them in that situation. Shiro’s laugh penetrated the small bathroom, ignoring the closed door. Keith cursed quietly and looked away from the mirror, drying his hands to finally go back to the living room.

Adam was setting the plates as they chatted on. The teenager glanced over to the kitchen.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t burn it this time,” Adam joked and gestured towards the table. Keith chose the chair on the long side, hoping maybe Shiro would chose the one next to him.

Shiro sat down in front of him and Keith forced a sloppy smile.

Accepting Shiro’s invitation for dinner had been a bad idea. However, there wasn’t any good excuse he could come up with, because Keith had never needed excuses to slip away from Shiro. Mainly because he never had wanted to. Not until seeing Shiro interact with Adam became strangely annoying. And later, when the realization kicked in, it was just painful.

He couldn’t understand how most of his peers could live so easily or why only he had to be an actual adolescent. He should be happy, he knew. He got a new opportunity every time he fucked up, just because Shiro thought he was worth it. And crushing on older sibling figures was normal, the Internet said so. Horny teenagers get fixated on anything that gives them some attention. Except Keith wouldn’t describe himself as horny. Not really.

He fixed his eyes on the not burned food. Shiro said something about at least having something to eat and he could imagine Adam rolling his eyes as he argued that he wasn’t supposed to tell that to a guest. Shiro laughed and damned be that laugh. Fuck.

* * *

 

“So…”

Adam always seemed hesitant when speaking to him. Like he was doing it for Shiro rather than because he actually wanted to have any interaction with the problem-child Keith. His questions were always generic; the “How’s school? Heard you’re doing ok in the simulator” type.

“Do you have a girlfriend now? Boyfriend or something the like?”

Oh. Snap. Keith barely glared at him over the brim of his glass. His rebel teenage mind was telling him that he was provoking him. Yes, he definitely was… Except Shiro didn’t date jerks. Damn it.

So he answered through gritted teeth while he wondered if he should lie. _Yes, I’m dating this guy from the garrison. Who? Er… Ehm… The latino one. Lance? No, no, the other, the one that…_

No, bad idea.

“No, I don’t,” he grumbled.

“Well, you’re young, it’s no like time is  running out for you.” Shiro casually commented.

The look Adam threw in his direction had Keith blinking confused, but he immediately smiled again.

“Says the youngest guy ever to become a pilot,” murmured Adam and his partner looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I think someone had enough wine,” he answered half-jokingly and Adam rolled his eyes.

“I will have another glass,” he declared and got up to fetch the bottle.

Shiro sighed. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“What’s with him today?”

“Nothing, he’s just stressed over some piled up paper work.”

“I don’t think drinking will help him get that work done…”

“No but… it relaxes him when he can relax. You know… No, you don’t. I hope.”

Shiro squinted at him and Keith hurriedly emptied his glass.

“Of course I don’t,” he squeaked and refilled with water.

Shiro was staring at him but otherwise didn’t comment any further. He was kind of quiet that night, especially when Adam came back with the wine and kept on drinking. Casually, as if he wasn’t getting more talkative while doing it. And touchy. First, he had one hand on Shiro’s, and then he entwined their fingers and started stroking his palm, then his wrist, pushing the sleeve up. He wasn’t that comfortable with an audience. Usually, when sober.

Keith wasn’t even faking the smile anymore, just trying real hard not to blatantly stare at them.

“It’s late.” Adam pointed out eventually, and Shiro nodded.

“You have class tomorrow, Keith?”

“Just training in the afternoon.”

“I see. You still need the rest. I will walk you back to the dorms.” Shiro offered or more like decided for him. When he had set his mind on something, Keith couldn’t but shrug and accept. Wouldn’t waste a night stroll with Shiro anyway.

They stood up and Keith looked for his shoes, sitting on the floor while lacing them up. He heard the voices of the couple in the back, Adam murmuring something along the lines of “will be waiting” and Shiro telling him to go to bed.

He knew he shouldn’t look back but the glance was inevitable. Because, damn him, that’s why. He just had to see Shiro cup Adams face and kiss him, tenderly because that’s Shiro and wouldn’t it be just wonderful to be on the receiving end? Keith swallowed hard and tore his eyes away, back to his boots.

“I’m sorry about Adam.” Shiro excused his drunk boyfriend later. “Like I said, he’s been a bit stressed lately…”

“Doesn’t seem like just a bit to me.”

“Yeah… It’s an expression.”

Keith shrugged. They walked, because it wasn’t a far walk from the officers’ residential area to the students’ dorms. It was a hot night, with barely a sliver of the moon visible. Shiro was calm. Like always, though he seemed contemplative.

“You know…” he began, stopping right at his door. “Stress is normal, ok? So, if you ever feel like you can’t deal with it, just say it. Doesn’t have to be to me, be it whoever you trust.”

“Who would be that if not you?” Keith whispered. Shiro bit his lip.

“You are yet to meet a lot of people, you might find really good friends… but yes, you can always come to me. You know that.”

Shiro smiled at him, kindly as always. As if it ever could be different. It wasn’t fair how good Shiro was to him, not fair for Shiro, who had to put up with an unstable brat, not for Adam who didn’t seem to like him as much as his boyfriend did. Not for Keith, who couldn’t help but stupidly fall for the only person who had ever shown interest in him. It just wasn’t fair.

He would have slammed the door in his face, wouldn’t have Shiro been more important than his own feelings.

Instead he sighed and thanked him for the dinner. Shiro smiled again and Keith, because he just couldn’t do otherwise, smiled back.


End file.
